The use of modular furniture in office buildings has become quite common. It is utilized to conveniently create individual offices without requiring permanent walls. Modular furniture comprises a number of equally sized panels, each having a pair of hanging tracks secured to opposite sides thereof. Each hanging track includes a metal strip having a series of vertically coplanar elongated slots. Shelves, desks and the like are equipped with hooks that are designed to mate with the elongated slots. A number of legs extend from the bottom of each panel. In most instances the legs are threadably secured in the panels and have a foot secured to the bottom thereof.
The floor on which the furniture is placed is often covered with a number of carpet tiles. When the carpet tiles require replacement, the modular furniture has to be moved. This can be achieved by physically dismantling the furniture and moving the individual partitions from the area that has to be re-carpeted, laying down new carpet tiles and then returning the furniture to its original configuration.
A more efficient, cheaper and less disruptive way to re-carpet the floor is to individually thread a number of legs into the partitions so that the old carpet tiles can be removed and new ones installed. Since each of the individual panels generally has more than two legs, the panel can be supported by the at least two legs while a different leg is threaded up into the panel and off the ground.
Threading one of the legs up into the panel can be difficult as there is only a limited amount of space to grasp the leg. In addition, it is often hard to loosen the threaded connection between the leg and the panel. Accordingly, there is a need for a tool that can be inserted between the ground and the bottom of the panel to grasp and thread the leg up into the panel.